Love conquers all
by love345
Summary: Two Thieves/heroes, Both amazing, brave, good hearts and both have their own team. But when a new enemy enters both their lives, they must join forces and work together. And while spending to much time together, these two fearless leaders begin to feel something more towards one another. This is a fight they will not forget.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING WARNING! New story alert! Here we Are xx I only just thought of this story and I thought it would be cool so let me know what you think ;) This is a present for My Great Brother who loves action stories, He hates love stuff but I'm putting that in anyway, apart from that Action! He's 18 soon and I really don't know what I can get him! But I'll think of something nearer the time, so This is what i like to call, a great Idea! I just thought of this story cause I'd love to hear the reaction! so let me know what you guys think :) It's not long chapter for the moment but I hope u enjoy it ;)**

**Chapter 1: A new mission**

The night was dark, and cold and full of opportunities for criminals to steal,murder,rape and loads of others to commit. Nothing could stop them, well...except for on team. A team of crime fighters that stopped these villains rampaging the streets and hurting the innocent, And they were Unstoppable, all criminals feared them as they were tough,brave and fearless. This team was called 'The R Force' A group of three women who stopped crime at night, no one has ever seen them in action for the reason they can never be seen. They prefer it that way too. Of course they weren't so innocent either, The leader loved to cause trouble and just for fun they'd steal! so there were also criminals but not as bad because they help the police who are hunting them down too! But tonight they were stealing too! only to rescue a friend from a prison from a crime she didn't commit. Two girls were running on a roof to the prison and managed to find a window open on top of the roof. These two girls were rescuing their partner and friend Nanette. She was a jumpy pretty frog who was the smart one of the group, she was very brave and strong but hyper and funny like a child. Jazmin was the weapon girl of the group, if your ever in trouble with lost ammo or no weapon, she's your girl, she had long black hair with orange eyes and wore dark red, she was very beautiful, Intelligent and courages and was trustworthy member of the group, and lastly. The leader of the team, was Juliet. No one knew much about because she was so mysterious but she was one of the best! Brave, honest, kind and knew how to fight! She loved fighting crime and liked to keep her street safe. And tonight she was going to brake her friend out of jail, Jazmin handed Juliet some rope as she opened the window.

'Are you sure this is where she is?' Jazmin asked

'Totally, It's the only prison in the city!' Juliet replied

'Well who's going in?'

'I will, I'm lighter'

'Whoa! what's that supposed to mean?' Jazmin felt offended

'Jaz let's be honest ever since you broke up with Lenny you have put on a little weight'

'Yeah well, Ice cream numbs the pain' she mumbled

'I'll go in, place the dynamite and we'll be home for pizza before you know it' Juliet smirked and stretched before jumping

'Be careful Jules, Iv'e never seen a vault this secure before' Jazmin warned as Juliet tied the rope around her waist and jumped into the prison dangling as Jazmin held a strong grip of the rope on the other end, the entire area was secure with alarm beams but that didn't stop her.

'They'll see just how worthless the're security is' She smirked and swung to a prison door 'When we steal back one of our largest assets' She placed dynamite on the door

'Hey Gals! What took Ya so long?!' Nannette smiled

'Nanette stand clear or its froggy Flambé' Juliet warned as she went back up to the surface, except the laser cut the rope as Juliet fell and was close to touching them If Jazmin Hadn't thought quickly and grabbed the rope

'*sigh*Thanks Jazmin' She sighed in relief

'Don't mention it, Now get our girl out and lets get out of here!' She said as the doors burst open and Nannette jumped out!

'Yippee! I'm free!' She squealed, only she fell over and triggered the alarm system as sirens were going off everywhere!

'And I'm getting the feeling i should have let you stay there until i could've bailed you out' Juliet sighed as they got of the room and back on the roof but it was to late for them to jump down to the ground since the police were right around the building, the only thing that could help them was a distraction.

'Now what? Police are everywhere!' Jazmin panicked, suddenly a light bulb went off in Juliet's head

'Get to the Van, I'll hold them off!' Juliet picked up her gear and began to jump roof from roof as the police chased her, But she was like a shadow so when she made a colossal jump...she disappeared into thin air!

'Hey where'd she go?' The cops looked around but found no trace of her, Around a corner where the police were, Juliet was smirking and pleased she got away, she put her mask and Hood back on and ran over to the van. and jumped in.

'Mission accomplished' Jazmin smirked as they all high fived

'Now that's what I call successful, Thanks for rescuing me girls' Nannette smiled

'Eh! You would have done the same for us Nanette' Juliet smiled

'The mission could have gone better if ya hadn't triggered the alarm system ' Jazim frowned

'I got excited and fell okay?' Nanette frowned

'Yeah well that's something you need to work on'

'What about you?!'

'What?'

'well you were the one who left me to the cops'

'I did not! I went to the ice cream store and a thief framed you for a crime you didn't commit! Don't blame me!'

'Yeah and you only went there because your still getting over that you got dumped' Nannette snapped

'I was Not Dumped!' Jazmin snapped

'okay the pair of you SHUT UP!' Juliet yelled as they did 'The only thing we should worry about is who set you up Nannette' Jules said and drove the van to their secret lair. They drove to an old mountain and went into a secret underground cave, only it came to a dead end. There were speakers by the blockage of the cave so Juliet drove up to them.

'Hello?' She said 'We're back you can let us in now' She called

_'Who dares Enter my stationary?!' _The women on the speaker replied

'Stella, Its me. Let Me In!' Juliet frowned

_'None may enter when they reveal the password' _She replied

_'_Stella what are talking about? we don't have password' Juliet got confused

_'Yes we do, i made one up when you were gone'_

'Then how am I supposed to know what it is?'

_'You...Uhh...*sigh* good point' _She sighed and opened up the cave into a whole new system!

The cave bolder went down and revealed a huge secret underground cave, The girls call their lair 'The Phoenix'. The phoenix is the pride of the agency fleet, The place is equipped with the latest technology, Spa suite, Training suite, Rooms for armours and weapons, even a cafeteria. The girls loved it so much they called it home. And then a red mushroom came hopping towards them and was the girls' assistant.

'Welcome back ladies, and a special welcome back to you Nannette. What'd ya do this time? squirt water on the police?' Stella giggled

'NO! I was framed! someone set me up! and I intend to find out who!' she snapped

'We will, and when we do, they'll be sorry' Juliet warned them. As they walked into the boxing room and saw their other teammates training, one of them was Mason **(Mason is Mankini gnome. I made up a name for him okay? so don't judge me)** and was seen as the funny one of the team. He was doing sit ups and sit ups like he usually does. And the other was a tough looking woman with middle long black hair and was punching a punch bag, her name was Maria and was the muscle of the group. Right now these two were needed.

'Hey guys' Juliet greeted

'What up Jules?' Maria greeted

'Did you get Nannette back?' Mason asked

'yep safely'

'I wonder who framed her for that crime?' Mason wondered

'That's what I need to find out, Apparently a kidnapping happened at the weaponry store, the owner was taking before the polices' very eyes! And Nannette was standing there, and the police recognised her as someone from my team and thought she was involved. whoever kidnapped that guy knew what he was doing and knew who to frame.' Juliet said

'so what do we do?' Maria asked

'we find whoever kidnapped the guy from the store, and who framed Nannette' Juliet 'We'll find them, and make them pay' She warned

...

Meanwhile, 10 miles away form the girls' base there was an office where lied a man sitting in his chair looking out a window into the bright was known as Trigon, And just then a blue mushroom called shroom came jumping into the room.

'Sir! there're here!' he hopped

'Excellent, bring them in' he said as three, men walked holding a restrained man and was muffled too. he was thrown to the ground as the three men stepped forward. one of them was Red and was built in muscle and His name was Tybalt, and had a aggressive look on him. The other guy was a short blue gnome and his name was Benny and was the weapon man of the team, he was short but handsome. But not as handsome as the leader, Gnomeo. Like Juliet, he was a hero/Thief. And was payed by clients to do their dirty work, only Gnomeo had a different way of getting his money in the job.

'Good work Gentlemen, you have done well' Trigon congratulated

'Save it buddy! We did what you asked for, give us our money' Tybalt ordered

'Not yet'

'Why not?!' Benny asked

'I asked you to kill him, not bring him to me' trigon said and handed a gun to Gnomeo 'kill him!' He ordered as Gnomeo loaded his gun, he pointed it at the man but was hesitating

'What are you waiting for dude? kill him!' Benny said

'yeah Gnomeo, Kill him' Trigon smirked

'First, where's the Money?' Gnomeo asked as trigon got the money from the safe, 8 hundred thousand pounds in cash

'Aww Baby' Tybalt and Benny were drooling over the money

'So you can see the money, now shoot!' Trigon said as Gnomeo looked a the gun

'Oh yeah, I just remembered, He's not the one I want to kill...YOU ARE!' Gnomeo pointed the gun at Trigon and pulled the Trigger and blew Trigon's brains out!

'Well that plan went well!' Tybalt smirked and high fived Benny as Gnomeo untied the Victim, only he wasn't a victim, he was their team mate! Paris was The brains of the team and played a part of being a fake victim so they guys didn't have to kill the real guy but keep the money.

'Great plan Gnomeo it worked a treat!' Paris smiled

'Yeah, I'm just wondering, how come we didn't do the real job?' Tybalt asked

'Because, 1) I know the guy who owned the store, 2) I don't do anything This guy tells me to, and 3) I don't kill the innocent' Gnomeo explained, Gnomeo may be a thief. But had a heart for innocent people.

'But you seemed confident to hide the real dude of the store in the closet and frame some girl for a crime she didn't commit' Benny said

'Oh yeah...lets go!' The drove back to the store and released the real guy from the closet

'Oh, thank you, thank you' He said

'Don't thank us, we put you in there' Tybalt laughed as Benny nudged him to shut up

'What did Trigon want with you anyway Jerry?' Gnomeo asked

'Trigon, well. I was giving him some weapons of mine but he was asking for too much, so I put my foot down and said i couldn't supply more, So he wants to kill me so he can have this place for himself' The keeper explained

'Well don't worry, Trigon is no more. Your safe now' Gnomeo smiled

'Thank you boys' Jerry smiled as the team walked out the door

'Okay, listen dude i know you've got a good heart and stuff but can't we just kill at least one person' Benny pleaded

'We killed Trigon didn't we?' Gnomeo asked

'No, You Killed Trigon, I haven't killed anyone in the last month! That's torture for an assassin!'

'Look, you'll get your chance soon. In the meantime, why don't we just enjoy the cash we so deserve' Gnomeo smirked

'Yeah but first, We gotta bust the girl out of her prison' Paris suggested

'What girl?' Tybalt asked

'You know, the one the police thought who kidnapped Jerry'

'No need, I heard she busted out of there' Shroom hopped

'Really? How?' Gnomeo asked

'No one knows, although the police said they saw a woman jumping roof from roof away from them, and then she just vanished' He hopped

'Huh! sounds like we've got some competition boys' Gnomeo smirked 'I like competition' He said and they drove back to their base, an old abounded fortress where they have a base in the middle of it, all painted black and was full of computors and a gym, even a pool!

'Man I love this place!' Tybalt sighed

'Yep, its good to be home' Gnomeo smiled and looked around, and went to the garage, he was looking for a friend of his 'Yo Dolly!' he looked under a car and saw a woman working on one of the trucks, when she heard Gnomeo she stopped working and stood up.

'What up Gnomeo?' She greeted, Dolly was the only woman in the team and was condsidered extra muscle, she may looked skinny and beautiful but she was one of the toughest women Gnomeo had ever known, and She was also their mechanic and doctor, the girl was skilled!

'How's my baby doing?' Gnomeo asked

'Woah! Gnomeo I like you but I'm happy being friends' She joked

'Ha ha ha I didn't mean you I was talking about my truck' He said

'Well, She'll be done before you know it' She smiled 'How'd your mission go?' She asked

'Successful,I'm just glad we're back home' Gnomeo sighed

'Yeah well, we've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow so why don't you go and get the pizzas I ordered and we can eat' Dolly suggested as Gnomeo did so, he drove down to the Pizza parlour and got the pizzas, what he didn't notice was a certain woman was waiting for her pizzas too. Juliet was also waiting for her pizzas too, they hadn't seen one another yet but they were about to.

'Okay, that 5 Pizzas and a coke' The guy said and handed it out

'OH THAT'S MINE' the both grabbed the pizzas and looked at one another, for a moment, time had suddenly stopped for the pair of them. they couldn't breathe and were just looking at one another dead in the eye.

'Uhh hi' Gnomeo greeted

'Hey' Juliet said and moved some hair of her face

'I'm sorry but uhh...these are mine' Gnomeo said

'Huh! No there mine I ordered 5 pizzas'

'Uhh yeah. So did I'

'Well these one's are mine!' Juliet said

'Guess again sweet cheeks, I grabbed them first. But if you want them, come and get them' He smirked

'Alright' She said and punched him in the gut and grabbed the pizzas 'Thanks' She smirked but then Gnomeo dipped her and got the pizzas into his hands

'Ha!' He laughed

'Why you...!' She was about to punch him till...

'HEY! When you two are done, here's another order of 5 pizzas and a coke!' The pizza guy said as the two of them looked awkward

'Oh' they both said, Juliet when to grab them and looked back at Gnomeo

'Sorry about that' She said

'Oh its okay, I'm sorry too. I just love pizza' He laughed

'Me too' they both laughed and looked at one another again 'So umm...I better be going' She turned to leave

'Wait! Umm..do you have a name?'

'Yeah, Its Juliet' She smiled and offered her hand

'Gnomeo' He accepted her hand and kissed it, making her blush

'Well Gnomeo, I'm sorry about the pizza fight and it was very nice to meet you' She smiled

'likewise, Juliet' He smiled as she walked out the door

'Wow! He was Amazing!' She squealed

'Wow! she was Amazing!' He sighed

'Love at first sight really does exist' They both sighed and smiled

**Yes yes it does :) Am I right Mickey ;) Okay, I know it might be confusing but basically Gnomeo and Juliet are the same, thieves and crime fighters, only Gnomeo does more killing than Juliet okay? and yes they are all bad ass and Yes this story is going to be fun so be patient for the next chapter okay? bye bye xxxxx I'll be back with more for Ya'll xxxx**

**Penelope**** out ;)**


	2. An announcement

**So I have returned, sorry about the wait, College is a bit of a handful right now, especially with Christmas right around the corner, so I'm afraid this will be kinda short xxxx But I pulled through just for you viewers ;) Mickey, Jazzy, Breezy, Carrie and Farah, This is for you girls xxxx**

**Chapter 2: An announcement **

Another day went by, its been a week and the girls had no message for a mission, Nannette and Jazmin were sitting around playing chess, Mason was doing sit ups to keep his energy flowing and Maria was reading a book, While the leader was sitting by her desk trying to solve a case of her own, For the last 10 years of her life, Juliet has been working on a murder case, but not just any murder, Her mother's murder! Juliet lost her mum when she was 11 years old and everyone assumed it was an accident, But in this child's eyes, it wasn't. There was one man who witnessed the death but he disappeared before her mum was discovered, Juliet remembers the day she saw a man run from the scenes and the sight of her mother falling down a cliff, as everyone assumed she "slipped". Juliet tried looking through CCTV of that day, the guy's description and visiting the area where her mother died, After 10 years of searching, she had found nothing, But that didn't mean she was planning on giving up. Juliet was stubborn and anxious to know the truth of her mum's death. While doing her work, she was disturbed by Nanette.

'Jules, you got to let this go, Your mother died of an accident' Nanette said

'She didn't! I know she didn't! my mother was killed by a man and I swear to god I won't rest until i see him drown in his own blood!' Juliet snapped

'But you have no proof, and the case closed 10 years ago' Maria said

'Because everyone saw it as an accident, but not me. I know the truth, this guy killed her right in front of me, sadly being ten years of age at the time no one would believe me. a trick of the memory so they said. Who'd believe a 10 year old girl?' she sighed

'You've not been able to let this case go' Jazmin said

'Because the case isn't complete, I'm going to find this guy, even if it takes me another 10 years to find him' She promised

...

Meanwhile in the base of Gnomeo and his team, who were also bored out of their minds, as Dolly was working on her truck, Benny and Tybalt playing video games and Paris keeping an eye out of the city with the Secret CCTV spots they had planted all over the city, While Gnomeo was in his secret room with pictures hung up on the walls of a mysterious figure, pictures of a dead body. but not just any dead body...it was his fathers, Gnomeo lost his dad when he was an 11 year old boy and the police had said the death was caused by a blow to the heard caused by a rock fall, But Gnomeo knew that rock fall was not an accident, the suspect disappeared after the scene and ever since then Gnomeo had done everything in his power to find the murderer and avenge his father, He checked the crime scene many times, tried tracking down the killer but that didn't help and he never stopped his search of the truth on his father's death, His mother was convinced it was an accident but he wasn't. Gnomeo wanted this man brought to justice. And while looking at all the evidence he had gathered over the years, a knock was heard on his door.

'Gnomeo?' Benny was heard on the other side of the door, Gnomeo went to answer it

'What is it?' he asked

'Dude, you've been in there all day. Is everything okay?' He asked

'I'm fine, just thinking some stuff through' Gnomeo said, Benny looked inside the room and recognised the place all to well and sighed

'Dude, its been 10 years, when are you gonna let this go?' Benny asked

'When i find the guy who murdered my father in cold blood!' Gnomeo snapped

'But there was no sign of him after the accident'

'That's because it wasn't an accident, he killed my dad and made a run for it! I saw him! But the police didn't' Gnomeo sighed

'So your gonna keep this up?'

'Yes, until this guy is either caught or dead!' Gnomeo promised, suddenly a red light was shining all over the building

'Gnomeo its you mum!' Paris called as the gang gathered around the big screen and saw a women wearing a blue dress and holding a white cat on her lap.

_'Gentleman, Dolly'_ She greeted

'Lady B' They all said

'Mother' Gnomeo smiled

_'I have some news for you all'_ she said

'What is it?' Tybalt asked

_'There's to be an annual ball this Saturday for the crime fighters all over the city, its a secret ball, for the reason that citizens don't know about you. So I hope you can all attend'_ She said

'Mum, We have a lot of work to do, and I don't like the idea of being in a tuxedo' Gnomeo said uneasy

_'No excuses, besides there might even be a suitable young lady for you my boy'_ She said as Gnomeo rolled his eyes

'I doubt it' He mumbled

'_My decision is final, you all must attend and dress formally, I hope to see you all there_' She said

'Yes Ma'am' They saluted as the screen went blank'

'Well, you heard the woman, we got a ball to go to' Dolly said as they all scattered as Gnomeo walked back to his room'

'Yeah tight, what girl could I possibly meet at this Ball?' He asked himself

...

And just like Gnomeo's team, Juliet's team received a message from the big screen form their boss and also Juliet's father, he was a respected man wearing a dark red suit and had a black Labrador sitting next to him, all the girls and Mason gathered around the computer

_'Ladies and Mason, I hope you are all free this weekend?'_ He asked

'Ummmmm...yes why?' Maria asked

_'Because I have 6 tickets to attend to a secret annual crime fighting ball that I hope for you all to attend, Its a beautiful sight and many others like yourselves will be there too'_ He said

'No no way!' Juliet refused

_'Something wrong my girl?'_ Lord Redbrick asked

'Yes there is, I'm sorry dad. But I'm far too busy to go to some ball' she said

'_Your work can wait! I want you to attend, there will be some Nice young men I'd like you to meet there_' He said

'Over my dead body' she mumbled

_'You will all be picked up at 7 to be taken there, dress nicely and I'll see you then'_ He said

'Yes sir!' They saluted as he went off line

'Well, Lets get ready for this ball then ladies' Mason said as all the girls and himself scattered, But Juliet just slouched back in her chair and and sighed

'Yeah right! what guy would I want to meet there?' She asked herself

**Now this is nice, a ball to look forward to. Funny enough I'm going to one tonight ;) I hope I have fun, And i hope you enjoyed the chapter :) I'll be back, its holidays now so I'll be posting more now xxxxxxxx I'll be back soon **

**Penelope**** out ;) **


	3. Hello Hello

**First post of the year! (for G + J that is) Here you are, hope you enjoy ;) May include an Elton song ;)**

**Chapter 3: Hello Hello **

The Night of the ball was exquisite, fancy dressed gnomes and the party itself was amazing the best music, good food, and wonderful entertainment. Gnomes of all popularities were there, including some spies. Hence 'the R force' and 'The B Team' were there against their will, at least the leaders were. Only told to come to this place by their own parents. It was unfair but they could not argue with their parents, so they had to suck it up for one night.

'The R Force' walked into the ball. The girls walked in all dolled up and Mason scrubbed up well as well wearing a black tuxedo and a red tie. Maria was wearing a short dark red dress and her hair braided on the side of her head, Nannete wore a dark green frilly dress with pink make up and jewellery, Jazmin wore a long red strapless dress and a beautiful red necklace, and last of all. And the most beautiful, Juliet wore a long black and red dress that had a slit showing just the perfect amount of leg and her hair was down in beautiful brown curls with matching jewellery and shoes. The sleeves of her dress glowed on her as did the dress it self **(Elsa's dress but red) **For the most beautiful woman there, she was the most miserable but responsible.

'Okay, remember to behave and have fun but if you see anything suspicious, report back to me' Juliet said as they all nodded and scattered, leaving her on her own. She was a little bit shy around men, she liked to see herself tough but she was still a woman. Juliet just looked around the place seeing all the people having fun and drinking and laughing and such. Juliet just stood around, hoping that her night could get a little better. Little did she know it was going to be.

As 'The R Force' was through to enjoying the ball, 'The B Team' had arrived and Even their leader had doubts on being at this event, he looked very miserable unlike his team. Dolly wore a aqua blue dress and her hair straightened with sparkles in her hair, Tybalt wore a red suit as did Paris, where as Benny wore a sea blue suit and looked very handsome. But Gnomeo looked even more handsome. He wore navy blue suit with a matching tie and looked very handsome to all the ladies in the room. He was the most attractive, but the most annoyed and bored. He didn't do dances and was only here because his mother told him to be there. He wanted to have a nice time. But tonight wasn't his night. But all that is about to change for him in a few moments.

'Okay you lot. Just remember to stay cool and behave, my mother is arriving shortly so don't do anything that makes our team look stupid' Gnomeo warned as they nodded and scattered 'Great! Just me then' He said sarcastically, He walked around and saw some ladies smile and giggle at him as he smiled back but didn't do anything.

'Can this get any worse?' He asked himself, and just then he saw this woman get accidentally bumped by someone and was about to fall, that is until he caught her. He looked into this woman's face and was stunned by her beauty! A beautiful young woman with brown curls of hair and the perfect shade of green in her eyes and her face lightly pink from the blushing. He looked at her closely and he recognised her, she was the girl at the pizza parlour! He brought her back up and they kept staring until they spoke.

'Its you' He said

'Its you' She said as well

I wasn't expecting to see you here' Gnomeo said

'There's a lot of things you don't know about me' Juliet laughed

'I don't know if you remember my name but its Gnomeo' He offered his hand to shake

'I remember, and in case you don't remember mine, its Juliet' She said and Took his hand as he brought it to his lips. They kept looking into eachother's eyes until they began to hear a familiar song playing.

'I love this song' Gnomeo said

'Me too' She blushed as he looked at her and offered his hand again

'Do you dance?' He asked

'One way to find out' She accepted his hand as they went to the dance floor.

**Hello Hello By Elton John and Lady GaGa**

_Elton: Feet are feeling light_  
><em>Head on out to the sights<em>  
><em>Ain't life a many-splendour thing<em>

_Gaga: Ducking up and down_  
><em>All these crazy sights and sounds<em>  
><em>Bounce around like puppets on a string<em>  
><em>Never gonna find anything to change my mind<em>  
><em>Famous last lines of a fool<em>

_Elton: Just when you think you're a chain with just one link_  
><em>Something comes to tip you off your stool<em>

_Both: Hello hello_  
><em>My, my, my what have we here?<em>  
><em>What a surprise, what a surprise<em>  
><em>Hello hello<em>  
><em>I'm not alone, it's good to know<em>  
><em>Someone's out there to say hello, hello<em>

_Elton: Do a dizzy dance_  
><em>Twirl around and take a chance<em>  
><em>Nothing's easy, nothing comes for free<em>  
><em>Gaga: Sniffing on a flower<em>  
><em>Running through an autumn shower<em>  
><em>Bumping into someone else like me<em>

_Both: Hello hello_  
><em>My, my, my what have we here?<em>  
><em>What a surprise, what a surprise<em>  
><em>Hello hello<em>  
><em>I'm not alone, it's good to know<em>  
><em>Someone's out there to say hello, hello<em>

_Both: And I could fly on the back of a bird_  
><em>I could shake all the leaves from a tree<em>  
><em>If there's a quest I'm a knight<em>  
><em>Where there's wrong I'll do right<em>  
><em>Two's better than the one I used to be<em>

_Both: Hello hello_  
><em>My, my, my what have we here?<em>  
><em>What a surprise, what a surprise<em>  
><em>Hello hello<em>  
><em>I'm not alone, it's good to know<em>  
><em>Someone's out there to say hello, hello<em>

_Both: Hello hello_  
><em>My, my, my what have we here?<em>  
><em>What a surprise, what a surprise<em>  
><em>Hello hello<em>  
><em>I'm not alone, it's good to know<em>  
><em>Someone's out there to say hello, hello<em>

AS the song ended, Gnomeo got Juliet in a dip mode and they again looked at each other with love in the eyes, they moved closer and closer for their lips to emerge but...

'LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE WELCOME YOU HOST...MR SHANE TOURCHWIK!' The speaker announced which made the pair jump and snap out of it as everyone was applauding as the hos walked down the stairs. He was a middle-aged man wearing a black tuxedo and had a gold tooth. his audience applauded his appearance as Both Gnomeo and Juliet did but looked a little uneasy, for they both think this guy looks familiar somehow. But they don't know why.

'Thank you all for coming' He said 'I'd like to thank everyone ho helped put this party together and I apologise for that the real host himself, Mr Drake Corporal will not be joining us tonight for he has come down sick last night' He said and continued to speak, at that point Gnomeo's Mother walked over to him and poked him for a word

'What's wrong?' he asked

'He's lying, I saw Me corporal yesterday and he looked in the perfect health' She snapped

'You think he's hiding something?' Gnomeo asked

'One way to find out, go to the third floor of this building, Corporal has an office at the far end of the sixth corridor' His mum said as Gnomeo nodded and sneaked away, as he left, Juliet was pulled away by her father for a private discussion

'I don't trust this man, Corporal is never ill' He snapped

'So what do you want me to do about it?' She asked

'Corporal has an office on the third floor, the far end room on the sixth corridor, Go in there and see if you can find anything suspicious' He said

'I'm on it' She winked and walked off. She managed to sneak past security guards and into the elevator and to the third floor, as she was going round one corner, she bumped into someone, but not just any someone, It was Gnomeo!

'What are you doing here?!' She snapped

'I can ask you the same question!' He snapped back

'Well if you must know, I'm a spy, I'm Juliet Redbrick, Leader of 'The R Force', the highly trained thieves and heroes, Here's my card' She handed him a card as he looked stunned but smiled

'You seize to amaze me Miss Redbrick' He winked

'Thank you, Now what are you doing here?'

'Like you, I'm a spy, Thief and hero. Captain of 'The B Team'. Gnomeo Blueberry at your service' he winked as she blushed

'Your a spy too?!' She asked

'yes. and right now, I'm trying to find Drake corporal's office' he said

'So am I' She said 'Its this way' she said as they both walked to the room but the door was locked

'Why am I not surprised?' Gnomeo said sarcastically

'Hang on I git this' Juliet pulled out her clip file and managed to unlock the door, they walked into the room and saw a chair facing the window with someone sitting in the chair. Gnomeo walked closer to the chair

'Hello? Mr Corporal?' He asked but there was no reply, he turned the chair around to reveal a man covered in blood with a knife stabbed through his heart, It made the pair jump back in fright and look at the poor victim

'I knew something funny was going on here' Gnomeo said

'So did I, we have to get back to the party' Juliet said but when they turned around they saw four body guards in a fighting position, The pair reacted and took two out in one blow! Gnomeo punched both men in the face kicked them in the stomach and bashed their heads together, as Juliet kicked a guyin the face and kicked him into the other guy and knocked him out in a single punch! Gnomeo was amazed by her skills as she fixed up her hair.

'that was...Impressive' He smiled

'Oh that? That was nothing, I'm much worse' She smirked an walked away as He sighed

'What a woman' He sighed and they both raced back down to the party to warn their parents, when they got back down to the party, the host had finished his speech and everyone went back to partying. Gnomeo found his mum and ran up to her.

'Did you find anything?' she asked

'Oh yes, a man with a knife in his chest!' He whispered

'Oh poor corporal' she said shocked

'Where's the host?' He asked

'He just finished his speech, he said he was leaving' She answered as Gnomeo ran to catch him as Juliet went to her dad

'Anything to report?' He asked

'Yes, Corporal's body is lying in his office chair stabbed to death, I need to find the host where is he?' She asked

'He said, he was off to a meeting, Heading to the car park' her dad answered as She and Gnomeo ran together to the car park to find a huge black van leaving the premises. They were too late. They both sighed in disappointment

'What do you want with him anyway?' Gnomeo asked

'My dad doesn't trust him? and no that Corporal is dead we have the prove we need to not trust him' Juliet answered

'We can't prove it was him. But there's something about Tourchwik I don't like'

'I know what you mean, Its like I've met him before'

'We need to track that van' Gnomeo said

'I agree, But this is my case' She said

'Okay, how bout we combined forces, Work with each other's teams to bring down this bastard?' Gnomeo recommended

'I can commit to that' She smiled and they shook on it.

'I'll inform my team' He said and walked away as Juliet smiled with excitement, I guess the night went better than she expected, minus the fact she saw a dead body, she was glad to find the guy she'd been meaning to see again and to work with him on a new case, this was a start of a beautiful friendship.

**And now their working together, wowza! I'll be back with more don't worry, I hope you all are well, especially my two best buds Mickey And Jazzy. Love you both loads xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Penelope out ;)**


End file.
